Different Side of You
by NeKo Meow
Summary: How could an affluent Yunoki look so frail in the hands of his prey? Review!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro**_

* * *

**~Different side of you~**

_How could an affluent Yunoki look so frail in the hands of his prey?_

* * *

"Yunoki-sempai, the recital was fantastic."

"It was wonderful!"

"It feels like I've been drawn to fantasy, it was a great piece you've performed."

"Yunoki—"

Yunoki Azuma, third year student in Seiso Gakuen, considered as the '_Prince of Seiso_' for his charming personality and academic excellence. He was regarded as perfect and many girls admire him.

But what seemed to be his problem in this certain day. No exciting smile adorned on his lips but instead a weaker one was.

"Yunoki—"

His head was coated with bits of sweat, out of breath.

"Yunoki!" one hand gripped his arm, rather firm, as it pulled him back. He gazed at this individual, trying to smile.

"What is it Hihara?" he asked.

"Are you ok? I've been calling you the whole time."

Azuma's eyes grew millimeter wide. He hadn't heard a thing. "Sorry, I wasn't able to hear you. What is it?"

"It's nothing, it's just that you seem ignoring the others, I'm just worried."

"I'm fine, Hihara. You have to look for yourself not others. Let's go, the class will start soon."

_**~Neko Meow~**_

In the middle of their boring class, a crimson headed girl was busy with her own world, snoring. "Hino!"

She switched her head at the other side.

"Hino Kahoko!"

Her friend Nao nudged her chair to wake her up. Her eyes shot open, standing up in the process. "Miss!" she said wide awake.

Holler of laughter trailed her voice as all of her classmates laughed at her. She flushed, if the earth could eat her, she would willingly succumb.

"Detention for you Miss Hino, meet me after class." the Miss turned around.

Wasn't it the worst day of her week? Kahoko tried not to focus on this problem but it kept on haunting her. The bell rang for the last time as Kahoko's heart hitched with it. Detention time was waiting for her.

"Nao, Mio, go ahead, you don't have to wait for me," she said beneath her sham smile.

"Are you sure?" Nao asked.

Kahoko reassuringly nodded her head. "I'll be fine." She didn't want to answer their question anymore as she gave them her final smile before she turned around and walked away.

_**~Neko Meow~**_

"Yunoki! Bye!" Kazuki shouted waving his hand. He left their room afterwards.

The purple headed lad cared less to what he said, he ignored everything this day and the reason was still vague in his mind.

He remained seated.

_**~Neko Meow~**_

"Miss, I'm here—"

"Hino, can you bring this to the music department," the Miss muttered not even looking at her. Kahoko hadn't had a choice but to follow. She heaved a sigh while routing to the said department, holding bunch of documents.

"Sheesh, why does she have to make me do her things," Kahoko huffed, stomping her feet.

The Music Department was deserted. To whom would she give those documents? Kahoko grunted. She would just say no one was there.

The Miss, thanked her. In her luck—or so that was what she thought—she could finally go home… until the Miss went on again. "Hino, can you give this to Kanazawa. You may leave afterwards."

"Yes, Miss!"

After giving the documents to Kanazawa, Kahoko started routing home, she was tired already. She had searched for the said man in every floor but just to find him in the third year department.

"Hay, I badly wanted my bed." She stopped for a moment when one certain room opened. She stepped back. _Why now?_ She asked, scowling without her awareness.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here?"

His voice was not convincing but Kahoko was too rage to care.

"I have to go…!" Kahoko ignored him.

He grabbed her hand but his balance ruptured as they both fell. Realizing their awkward position which was Kahoko under him, the redheaded pushed him away. Seemingly, he became feeble as Kahoko had pushed him away without a sweat.

Her heartbeat increased in agitation, her face red as her hair. She couldn't even look at him. But one thing she was sure at… she didn't want the next part.

In her utter shock, no next move came. She dragged her glance at the lad though just to find him leaning on the wall, face quite flushed but it appeared neither in embarrassment nor in anger. She moved to him.

"Yunoki-sempai! Are you alright?" she asked. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't know you're not feeling well. I'm really so—"

"I'm fine…." He stood up but fell afterwards. Kahoko could hear him cussed, which in thought she never bore he would do.

"Y-you're not…let me help you," Kahoko said, she ushered the man until to the gate. _He must be too ill. _Kahoko worriedly mused. The lad didn't even protest.

They waited for his limo to come and soon after it parked in front of them. The driver ushered Azuma to ride though the lad didn't free Kahoko's hand.

"Y-yunoki-sempai…y-you have to let go of my hand—"

"No, I want you to come." Mustering all his strength, he gave her a sly smirk. "You have some fault too."

"I don't?"

"So, the earlier apology meant nothing. However I didn't actually accept that since I have better in mind. "

Guilt etched on Kahoko's face, if she didn't push him, she wouldn't share some responsibility. Unfortunately, she did and it must worsen his condition. "O-ok."

They went to the Yunoki's resident in silence as Kahoko feared that the lad could hear her erratic heartbeat.

"Wh-why do you want me to come?" she asked and he smirked. Kahoko mulled. Where did the lad have his strength to mock her more?

"I want to."

She shut her mouth after that.

After sometime they stopped in front of the resident. The driver helped him again.

Miyabi, Azuma's younger sister came running to them.

"Oniisan, are you alright? I already told you not to come to school, especially now that grandmother is away." Miyabi spun to Kahoko. "Thank you for aiding my brother, we will handle this now."

"_Their grandmother is not here? Who will look for him?_" Kahoko made a fast decision. "If it's ok, I can help you."

"No, it's already a trouble that you accompany my brother home. It's alright besides you might need to go home now since it's already late."

"It's ok, I can call my mom that I'll be late."

Azuma's eye insignificantly grew wide. He never thought she would do that. A smile formed in his lips.

"Oh! Ok, if that's what you want. I'm very thankful for your kindness, Hino-san." Miyabi smiled and instructed the maid to accompany the two.

"You have a very compassionate sister, Yunoki-sempai," Kahoko prodded when they got to Azuma's room. The lad was laying on his bed, listening to her voice.

"Of course she is…not like you…."

Kahoko scowled. "Sorry if I'm not as kind as she is. Anyway, you are, as well, has a big discrepancy when it comes to personality."

"Do I?" Azuma propped up with his elbow and looked at her. Kahoko flushed in his glance. She averted his eyes and stood up.

"I-I guess you need cold water. I'll get some," she stammered. She walked out and shut the door.

_Kahoko…my dear Kaho, you really are amusing! _Azuma smiled and went to his sleep.

A cold material woke him up; he gradually opened his eyes though, just to meet a pair of bullion orbs.

Kahoko, who was engaged in placing the cloth on his forehead, sensed his wake.

His hand clutched around her wrist. Kahoko flinched by surprise and gazed at him.

"So you can't resist me." He mocked. "You're still here, why is that?"

"Ah! No!" she heaved her hand however it hit the basin as all of its contents flew straight to Azuma.

"So-sorry, sorry." Kahoko panicked.

The purpled head flutist chuckled matter-of-factly. "Now, now, Kahoko, I need to change my clothes. How can I do that? I can't even move my arms…."

"Ok! It's my fault!"

Azuma weakly pointed at his cabinet whereas Kahoko got his clothes.

She helped him to sit up. "Why do you keep on annoying me? You're already ill you should take a rest and relax. Why it should always be me," She said while unbuttoning his shirt. Healthy red crawled to her face when she was doing it. Looking at him made it more difficult for her.

"It makes me happy." He brought his hand to her hand and held it, placing it just over his chest.

"You know what…." He pried.

Kahoko's face burnt, hot as his skin beneath her touch. "Wh-what?" she murmured.

Azuma smiled, "Can you feel it?" he asked, implying about the pace of his heartbeat.

Kahoko nodded, talking was hard in that very moment.

"You're the only one who can make this to me."

Kahoko looked at his eyes and he gazed back. They were imprisoned in both eyes. Time merely stopped for them.

Azuma leaned closer, supposedly closing the mini gap between them nonetheless it interrupted by a knock. The seeming spell broke into fragments as Kahoko, blushing, stood up and welcomed whomever was behind the door.

Miyabi came smiling. "So how's bro—" her face glowed. "A-Ah! Did I disturb you?" she hesitantly muttered.

Kahoko, figuring what she was telling, made a loud oppose. "No, it's not what you think! The basin fell on him and he can't dress himself so I help him."

"Huh?" Miyabi asked. Kahoko talked to fast she hadn't understood even a single. "AH—I'm sorry too, I misunderstood you. Sorry." Miyabi went on.

"It's ok."

Kahoko continued on helping Azuma, her hands were shaking since Miyabi was looking. One more thing that made her edgy was Azuma's smirk.

It was a relief when she finished dressing him. Miyabi invited her downstairs to have some tea while his brother took a nap. Nothing to do more, she decided to join the girl and leave afterwards. Her service was done, she could go home now.

Thirty minutes later, Kahoko went back to check Azuma's condition. She found him still sleeping. She moved forward and watched how he sleeps. _He looks so gentle when sleeping but when those eyes open you surely know he's not. Is he?_

"Can you be true to yourself?" She mumbled.

She patted the cloth on his forehead. "He's much better now, good thing."

"Kahoko?" his voice was asking. Perhaps surprised on why she was still there.

"Yes?" she responded. In a fraction of time, his expression changed to his usual one. He smirked.

"Aren't you going home?"

"About that, I just check on you to say that I'll be going now."

Azuma's smirk weakened a bit. "Then tell Miyabi you need the car."

"No, it's ok I can go on myself."

"N—" he trailed off. A knocking sound interrupted them yet again. "Come in," Azuma said.

"Miyabi, prepare the car. Kahoko will go home now." He didn't realize he just called Kahoko with her first name in front of someone.

"Yes, brother." Miyabi chuckled and left afterwards.

"You should not! I can go on myself. I'm bothering your household…."

"Don't be ridiculous, my dear Kahoko."

Azuma sat up and gazed at her.

"I-I'll stop Miyabi, I can go without the c—"

He pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips against her.

She was taken aback but she couldn't move. Her knees became jelly all of the sudden as she sat as well in the bed, leaning closer to him. Azuma smirked and deepened the kiss.

Another knock came to end their little moment. Kahoko jumped towards the seat, she previously sat on. Hand pressed against her lips as if contemplating if that really happened.

Azuma's smirk grew wider. He got up from his bed and went where Kahoko was, leaning in the chair and pinning her down. "Let's just say, it's a gratitude for taking care of me, sweetie," he whispered in her ear.

He smiled again and tucked Kahoko's hair at the back of her ear.

"Brother…the car is ready." Miyabi said behind the door.

"You have to go now." Azuma stood properly and pulled Kahoko to stand up.

"This is one thing for sure…I am true when it comes to you." He whispered before she strode out.

Kahoko paused and looked back but he just gave her a shrug.

Miyabi ushered her where the car was. Kahoko stopped and glanced at what she knew as Azuma's room window. "_Take care Yunoki-sempai…_."she whispered as she rode in the car.

~**END**~

* * *

**Authoress' Corner****: **

_My very first NOT KahoxLen story. I'm very pleased to myself. I thought I can never make other pairing but look, I did! _

_Revised some…_

_Len's gonna kill me, for sure!_

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_**©2010**_

* * *

Just kindly type something _good _here:

.

.

.

.

\\//


End file.
